


Lovely Dates

by daisy_illusive



Series: Lovely Dates (WooShin + Somi) [1]
Category: I.O.I (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: La relación de WooSeok y Somi se desarrolla a través de adorables citas en las que poco a poco se van conociendo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a Somi, amo a WooShin, amo shippear a parejas que prácticamente nadie shippea… era solo cuestión de tiempo que acabara animándome a escribir sobre ellos. Espero que os guste.

_October 11th, 2016_

_First Lovely Date_

 

            WooSeok había llegado una media hora antes a la puerta de la cafetería en la que había quedado junto a sus amigos para echar la tarde antes de ir a algún otro sitio. Generalmente no era alguien que llegara ridículamente temprano a los sitios, pero aquel día era la única forma de poder estar un rato a solas con Somi sin tener que contener sus sentimientos por ella para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que estaban saliendo juntos. Solo hacía unos días que habían comenzado aquella titubeante relación y ninguno de los dos quería que su grupo de amigos lo supiera para no causar conmoción en ellos si lo suyo no llegaba a salir bien, con el tiempo, todo se sabría, pero por el momento no era lo apropiado.

 

            El chico sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo para mirar la hora y después se pasó la mano por el pelo, notándolo más seco de lo que debía de estar —en verano se había hecho una decoloración porque muchos le habían comentado que el rubio le quedaría genial y, aunque él no discrepaba porque le quedaba de maravilla, se estaba hartando un poco de aquel color y quería volver a su tono negro original—. Apenas había terminado de guardar su móvil de nuevo en sus pantalones cuando vio a la chica que estaba esperando aparecer por la esquina. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al verlo y cuando Somi se percató de que él la estaba esperando allí le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, antes de aligerar sus paso para llegar a su lado.

 

            —Hola —le dijo—. ¿Has esperado mucho?

 

            WooSeok pudo notar perfectamente que Somi estaba un poco nerviosa y que no sabía realmente cómo actuar. Se había quedado a un poco de distancia de su cuerpo y parecía tratar de decidirse a tocarle el brazo o no, como generalmente hacía cuando se colocaba a su lado en el pasado. El chico también se sentía un poco extraño, porque antes eran amigos cercanos y tenían la costumbre de tocarse el uno al otro cuando estaban cerca, pero ahora era algo un poco raro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hubieran comenzado a salir juntos, la vergüenza o la timidez a la hora de estar cerca del otro era algo que tenían que ir sacando poco a poco para poder volver a estar cómodos. Puede que sus corazones se aceleraran un poco más que antes o puede que se sonrojaran con algo de más frecuencia, pero esos no eran motivos para alejarlos.

 

            Por eso, WooSeok se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de la mano, sonriéndole cálidamente.

 

            —Han sido solo un par de minutos —le contestó—. Estás preciosa —murmuró, porque la chica se había arreglado un poco y la ropa que se había puesto le sentaba de maravilla.

            —Gracias…

 

            Estuvieron unos momentos cogidos de las manos, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo avanzaba rápido hasta que WooSeok vio a lo lejos cómo YooJung, una de las chicas de su grupo de amigos, aparecía en escena y tuvo que soltar la mano de Somi para que la recién llegada no se diera cuenta de lo que ambos estaban haciendo. Su novia —el corazón de WooSeok comenzó a latir rápidamente porque todavía no se acostumbraba a usar esa palabra— hizo un leve puchero por aquello, pero después se giró hacia YooJung y ambas comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

 

            WooSeok no participó demasiado en la conversación y, aunque trató de no desviar su mirada hacia Somi y no sonreír como un tonto al hacerlo, obviamente, no le salió demasiado bien. La chica era una presencia tan brillante a su lado que tratar de cerrar los ojos a su resplandor era algo totalmente imposible.

 

[[1st Photo]](http://imgur.com/vI1ItM6)

 

 

_October 29th, 2016_

_Second Lovely Date_

 

            Somi miraba fijamente una y otra vez el mensaje que WooSeok le había mandado una y otra vez sin saber realmente qué era lo que el chico podía querer decirle con aquello. Simplemente le había dicho que se vistiera con algo que pudiera usar para salir a dar una vuelta y que bajara la calle para encontrarse con él en el parque que había cerca del barrio en el que ambos vivían. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era ya un poco tarde y hacía algo de frío como para salir a la calle… pero la verdad era que quería ver qué era lo que le tenía preparado su novio. Trató de pensarlo un poco, pero finalmente el latido rápido de su corazón por la anticipación que le dio la respuesta definitiva y Somi apenas tardó diez minutos en ponerse algo y salir de casa.

 

            Si alguien en su familia se dio cuenta de que ella había salido, no dieron muestras de ello, ya que nadie le preguntó dónde iba y, obviamente, ella tampoco dio explicación alguna.

 

            Somi se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el lugar en el que había quedado con WooSeok, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora debido a la anticipación que sentía por lo que se pudiera encontrar en cuanto llegara. Apenas tardó unos diez minutos en llegar al parque y no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya había divisado a su novio sentado en uno de los columpios. Somi no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia él, parándose frente a él una vez llegó a los columpios. Inmediatamente, WooSeok alzó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora al verla allí.

 

            —Pensaba que no te iban a dejar venir y que al final habría hecho todo esto para nada —comentó él, levantándose del columpio—, pero me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

           —En realidad mis padres no saben que he salido —respondió ella—. No puedo tardar demasiado.

            —Volverás para antes de que se vayan a dormir, lo prometo —le dijo.

 

            WooSeok la tomó de la mano y le indicó que comenzara a andar junto a él. Somi lo hizo de forma automática, pero aun así, le cuestionó al chico hacia dónde se dirigían.

 

            —Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero supongo que tampoco puedo llevarte por media ciudad sin decirte de qué va la cosa —comentó él mientras caminaban hacia la parada más cercana de bus—. Antes de ayer fue mi cumpleaños y mis padres me regalaron entradas para el concierto de hoy de Park HyoShin y como sé que a ti también te encanta, no pude evitar pensar que quizás podíamos ir los dos juntos, para celebrar mi cumpleaños y para tener una cita los dos solos por primera vez.

 

            Todo aquello lo dijo de forma rápida, prácticamente sin respirar y justo después de terminar, Somi vio cómo sus orejas comenzaban a volverse de color rojo intenso y no pudo evitar reír. WooSeok estaba avergonzado después de haberle explicado que aquello iba a ser su primera cita oficial y que había pensado mucho en ello. Estaba muy feliz por todo aquello, sin embargo, así que, se propuso no reírse demasiado de él y agradecerle a su debido tiempo todo lo que había hecho para ella aunque en realidad había sido el cumpleaños de WooSeok y no el suyo con alguna cita preparada especialmente para él.

 

            —Muchas gracias —dijo—. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

            —Para nada —murmuró el chico—. Te mereces muchísimo más.

 

[[2nd Photo]](http://imgur.com/Z79GThD)

 

 

_November 1st, 2016_

_Third Lovely Date_

 

            WooSeok movía su pie derecho incesantemente debajo de su pupitre, incapaz de mantenerlo quieto por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se encontraba en la última clase antes de que sonara la campana que daba paso al tiempo del almuerzo y la inquietud porque sonara ese timbre era demasiada debido a que había quedado con Somi para almorzar, los dos juntos y solos. Generalmente, comían con su grupo de amigos, todos juntos hablando de mil cosas a la vez y no podían tener ni un solo momento para estar a solas, así que, habían decidido después de la noche tan maravillosa que habían pasado en el concierto de Park HyoShin, que de vez en cuando se escaparían de sus amigos para poder disfrutar solo de la compañía del otro.

 

El chico todavía no sabía cómo se iba a desembarazar de sus amigos, puesto que la mayoría se encontraba en su clase, pero probablemente saldría corriendo antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer.

 

Mientras su cabeza se encontraba en aquellos devenires, el profesor de Ciencias Naturales dio por finalizada la clase apenas un par de segundos antes de que la campara anunciara que ésta terminaba. WooSeok se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, cogiendo la fiambrera con comida que se había preparado esa mañana antes de entrar a clase de su mochila y queriendo salir lo más pronto posible hacia el destino acordado con Somi el día anterior al separarse frente a su casa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, su amigo YeIn lo detuvo.

 

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó, alzando su voz aguda por encima del gentío, llamando así la atención del resto de sus amigos.

 

WooSeok escondió lo mejor que pudo el hecho de que había sacado su fiambrera de la mochila guardándosela sin que nadie se diera cuenta bajo el chaleco del uniforme.

 

—Necesito ir urgentemente al baño —mintió—. Nos vemos en el patio en un momento.

 

Y antes de que nadie pudiera replicarle, el chico simplemente echó a andar haca los percheros, cogió su chaqueta y salió disparado hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del edificio. Cuando llegó al lugar, Somi ya se encontraba allí, esperándolo, así que WooSeok no tardó nada en subir las escaleras y sentarse junto a ella en el suelo.

 

—Hola —le dijo la chica—. ¿Has tenido algún problema a la hora de escaparte? —WooSeok negó con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco, espero que no nos echen demasiado de menos y vengan a buscarnos.

—Mmmm… no lo creo —murmuró él—. Estarán demasiado ocupados hablando de las notas del examen de inglés y criticando al profesor como para que se den cuenta de que no estamos con ellos.

—Esperemos que sí —sonrió Somi, abriendo su fiambrera, dispuesta a comer.

 

Wooseok aprovechó entonces colocar su chaqueta sobre las piernas de su chica, para que no pasara frío en ellas puesto que entraba un poco de airecillo gélido por la ranura de la puerta que daba a la azotea y después, abrió su fiambrera sin siquiera mirar la reacción de Somi, tendiéndole justo después una rodaja de kimbap para que la probara.

 

—Creo que cada día me gustas más, Kim WooSeok —murmuró la chica tras comerse lo que le había ofrecido, dejando un corto beso sobre su mejilla y haciendo por eso que él se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Jeon Somi —respondió en un susurro, sintiendo todavía el cosquilleo de los suaves labios de la chica contra su piel.

 

[[3rd Photo]](http://imgur.com/bWbSx0E)

 

 

_November 8th, 2016_

_Fourth Lovely Date_

 

            El cielo se encontraba encapotado, nubes oscuras se cernían en el horizonte, amenazando con una lluvia que iba a caer en un par de horas —o al menos eso era lo que decía la app del tiempo que Somi tenía en su móvil y que había mirado hacía solo unos pocos minutos—. No había cogido su paraguas antes de salir de casa porque cuando lo había hecho, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo tomado solo por precaución, como siempre hacía su madre. Sin embargo, ya se encontraba fuera, bastante lejos de casa como para volver y en mitad de una cita con WooSeok.

 

            La chica sonrió porque, a pesar de que las citas con su chico eran cada vez más frecuentes porque trataban de sacar más tiempo para ellos, arañando minutos de todas partes, como cuando iban o volvían de clases. Cuando todavía eran solo amigos, había veces que coincidían en el camino y entonces aprovechaban para pasar el rato, pero desde que habían comenzado a salir, WooSeok la esperaba fuera de su casa para que fueran juntos al instituto y a la salida, se esperaban en la estación de metro, para no levantar sospechas entre su grupo de amigos.

 

            A pesar de que había pasado cerca de un mes de que habían comenzado a salir, todavía nadie aparte de ellos sabía que eran novios y, por el momento, quizás era mejor así.

 

            Somi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que cuando alguien le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, no se lo esperó y dio un pequeño respingo. No obstante, pensando que era WooSeok se giró rápidamente hacia él con una sonrisa… sonrisa que murió en sus labios al darse cuenta de que no era su novio quien había llamado su atención, sino que se trataba de YoungJae uno de los chicos de su grupo de amigos, aunque iba a un curso superior.

 

            —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el chico—. ¿Estás esperando a que deje de llover para volver a casa?

 

            Somi frunció el ceño levemente, extrañada. Cuando se había colocado bajo el toldo de la entrada de la cafetería a esperar a que WooSeok regresara con dos chocolates calientes para calentar sus manos y sus cuerpos mientras caminaban por las calles el cielo estaba oscuro, pero todavía no había comenzado a llover. Por eso, la chica miró a su alrededor y vio cómo el agua sí que había comenzado a caer de forma bastante fuerte y que la gente a su alrededor llevaba paraguas, al igual que lo hacía YoungJae.

 

            —Oh… ummm… no… —murmuró ella, pero sin saber realmente lo que decirle como respuesta al chico.

            —Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

 

            Somi abrió la boca para contestar, pero su cabeza no había pensado en una mentira coherente que poder contestarle, así que ningún sonido salió de sus labios. En ese momento, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y por ella apareció WooSeok, con los dos vasos de chocolate caliente en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro que se congeló al ver allí a YoungJae, tal y como le había pasado a la chica unos minutos antes.

 

            —¡WooSeok! —dijo el otro chico—. ¿Qué tal, tío? ¿Qué haces aquí?

            —Nos hemos encontrado de camino a casa y como se ha puesto a llover y yo no tenía paraguas se ha ofrecido a acompañarme, también a ir a por un chocolate para cada uno para calentarnos por el camino —respondió de repente ella, sin saber cómo eso había aparecido en su mente y por qué sonaba tan coherente.

            —Es verdad, que vivís en la misma calle —comentó—. Yo vivo por allí cerca y también estaba de vuelta a casa, así que me uno a vosotros.

 

            Somi intercambió una mirada significativa mientras WooSeok le tendía su vaso de chocolate. Los dos querían decirle que no, que no querían que los acompañara a ningún lado porque estaban en una cita… pero en el fondo no podían hacerlo.

 

            —Sí, claro, puedes venir —acabó diciendo el chico, aunque de mala gana porque no tenía otra opción.

 

[[4th Photo]](http://imgur.com/BwvOUpV)

 

 

_November 18th, 2016_

_Fifth Lovely Date_

 

            Hacía años, Kim WooSeok había hecho el test de _Pottermore_ para ver cuál era su Casa de Hogwarts y le había salido que pertenecía a _Gryffindor_ , por ese motivo, cuando una vez vio un jersey de rayas con los colores rojo y dorado, en vez de pensar que se estaba comprando un jersey con los colores de la bandera de España, pensó que eran los colores de su casa y, desde ese momento, cada vez que alguien proponía hacer una maratón de películas de Harry Potter, el chico se presentaba con aquel jersey. Y, obviamente, la maratón propuesta en uno de los cines de la ciudad para conmemorar el estreno de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, era una ocasión para llevar aquel jersey.

 

            —¿Por qué siempre te pones ese jersey cuando hacemos maratón de las pelis de _Harry Potter_? —le había preguntado Somi momentos antes y él le había contestado toda aquella retahíla mientras estaban en la cola para comprar las palomitas para obtener un simple “ahhhhhh” como reacción.

            —¿Cuál es tu Casa? —le cuestionó él, después de por fin conseguir las palomitas.

            —La 101 —contestó ella—. Creía que lo sabías, vienes a recogerme todos los días.

 

            WooSeok quiso pegarse en la frente después de escuchar aquella respuesta, pero no lo hizo porque en una mano llevaba la _Coca-Cola_ y en la otra las palomitas y no iba a tirar ni una ni otra cosa porque para tenerlas había estado esperando en una cola de casi veinte minutos. Así que, se forzó a no tirar nada y a mirar a su chica con una sonrisa, pero una un poco forzada.

 

            —Casa… de _Hogwarts_ … —aclaró.

            —Ahhh —Somi volvió a tener aquella reacción—. Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.

 

            WooSeok se sintió terriblemente dolido por aquella declaración, como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado el corazón, pero de la forma mala, de la que dolía mucho.

 

            —No me lo puedo creer… —murmuró él—. Si eres _Slytherin_ no podremos estar juntos —sonrió.

            —¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

            —Porque yo soy un hijo de _muggles_ y si tú eres _Slytherin_ significa que eres sangre pura y que jamás te juntarías con alguien como yo —explicó.

            —Anda, anda, exagerado.

 

            WooSeok hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema y simplemente siguió hablando de otras tonterías con su chica hasta que abrieron las puertas de la sala del cine y pudieron a entrar a aquella en la que se iban a pasar todo el día viendo una película tras otra de _Harry Potter_ desde temprano hasta la noche, cuando por fin podrían ver la de Animales Fantásticos —haciendo descansitos entre una y otra película para ir al baño o estirar las piernas—. Encontraron sus asientos sin mucho problema y se sentaron en ellos, acomodándose lo mejor que pudieron en éstos.

 

            —Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber de qué Casa soy —le comentó Somi, una vez lo dejaron todo colocado para que no hubiera ningún percance—. ¿Cómo lo puedo saber?

            —Puedes hacer un _test_ de _Pottermore_ —respondió él, con una gran sonrisa—. Es algo así como una página oficial en la que puedes hacer un montón de cosas… bueno, antes podías hacer un montón de cosas, ahora ya hay menos —explicó—. Solo tienes que registrarte.

            —Pues voy a hacerlo antes de que comience la primera peli —resolvió ella, sacando su móvil.

 

            WooSeok no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su rostro al escucharla decir aquello y tampoco pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella para ir mirando la pantalla de su teléfono mientras ella iba dando todos los pasos que le pedían y contestando a todas las preguntas con sinceridad. Una vez terminó, el chico cerró los ojos porque no quería saber el resultado por si de verdad le salía que era _Slytherin_. Sin embargo, al ver que pasaban los segundos y Somi no decía absolutamente nada, los abrió, viendo a qué Casa pertenecía la chica.

 

            —¡Eres _Hufflepuff!_

            —No, no lo soy, me niego —replicó ella—. ¡Yo quería ser _Slytherin_ para poder meterme contigo!

            —Mala suerte, tejón.

 

            Somi quiso replicarle, pero en ese momento, se apagaron las luces y toda la sala se quedó en silencio, esperando porque la primera película comenzara.

 

[[5th Photo]](http://imgur.com/DRg1CH8)

 

 

_November 26th, 2016_

_Sixth Lovely Date_

 

            A pesar de que se había vestido y maquillado para parecer que tenía más de diecisiete años, Somi no estaba muy segura de que la dejaran entrar en aquel club tal y como WooSeok había propuesto… pero allí se encontraban ambos, en la fila, esperando para que les tocara y rezando porque no les pidieran los carnets de identidad porque si lo hacían lo iban a llevar claro. La realidad era que los dos llevaban un tiempo queriendo ir a algún club porque algunos de los chicos de su instituto habían entrado a pesar de no tener la edad necesaria para ello todavía y tanto WooSeok como Somi querían probar a ver si tenían suerte y estar algunas horas allí dentro, bailando —no iban a beber, porque las veces que lo habían hecho con sus amigos, a WooSeok siempre le había caído mal y a Somi se le subía demasiado pronto y comenzaba a decir demasiadas verdades—.

 

            —¿De verdad que aparentamos tener diecinueve? —le preguntó a su chico, bajito, para que su conversación no fuera escuchada por el grupo de jóvenes que tenían delante ni por el que tenían detrás.

            —Por intentarlo que no quede —respondió él con una sonrisa.

 

            Somi también sonrió. Ellos lo habrían intentado al menos y si al final los dejaban pasar, pues eso que se llevaban.

 

            —Estás preciosa —murmuró repentinamente WooSeok, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente y que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo, como si se hubiera puesto colorete para ella y para veinte personas más.

            —Tú vas muy sexy —respondió ella, aunque en un susurro apenas audible y no estuvo segura de si el chico la escuchó o no.

 

            Pasaron algunos minutos más en la fila, avanzando lentamente hasta que por fin estuvieron ellos al frente de ésta. El hombre que se encontraba en la puerta los miró a ambos de arriba abajo durante unos momentos, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que tras unos segundos —segundos que a Somi se le hicieron largos minutos—, finalmente asintió y los dejó a ambos pasar al interior del establecimiento, abriéndoles la puerta. Ambos mantuvieron su fachada de ser personas que ya habían estado miles de veces en lugares como aquellos hasta que la puerta fue cerrada tras ellos, pero en ese momento, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, felices de poder haber entrado.

 

            Una vez se separaron, Somi miró a su alrededor, grabándose todo en la retina porque todo aquello era nuevo para ella. La oscuridad apenas iluminada por diversas luces salpicadas que se movían de un lado a otro, la música a todo volumen y las personas bailando en el centro de la pista como si hubieran nacido para ello —o al menos intentándolo—.

 

            —Vamos a la pista —le propuso WooSeok y ella no pudo negarse.

 

            Somi tomó la mano que su chico le había tendido y ambos bajaron las escaleras que llevaban hasta la zona en la que se encontraba todo el mundo. Era un cuadrado gigante, entre la barra y las mesas y sofás que se encontraban a su alrededor, lleno de gente moviendo sus cuerpos como si allí no hubiera nadie más. Los chicos se quedaron cerca de la pista, pero no dentro de ella porque había demasiada gente como para poder entrar sin ser atropellados en el proceso.

 

            Inmediatamente, WooSeok comenzó a bailar la canción que estaba sonando en aquellos momentos, como si hubiera hecho eso durante toda su vida y Somi no pudo evitar sonreír encantada por cómo él se movía. Sin embargo, no pasó tampoco mucho tiempo viéndolo porque él la invitó a bailar y ella no tardó en seguirlo, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música durante canciones y canciones.

 

            En un momento determinado, el chico se acercó a ella para decirle algo al oído, pero aunque prestó atención a lo que le decía, no pudo escucharlo y lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que no lo había entendido. WooSeok sonrió de forma enigmática y negó con su cabeza, enseñándole a Somi su reloj de pulsera, mostrándole que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que se fueran a casa. La chica asintió y se volvieron a coger de la mano para poder salir del establecimiento juntos, tal y como habían entrado, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien en el lugar que los había estado observando, que los conocía y que les había hecho un par de fotos y las había enviado a todos sus amigos… alguien llamado Yoo YoungJae.

 

[[6th Photo]](http://imgur.com/6y5SVJ9)

 

 

_December 17th, 2016_

_Seventh Lovely Date_

 

            Desde que habían sido pillados en la discoteca y todos sus amigos se habían enterado de que estaban saliendo juntos, él y Somi no habían podido tener una cita como las de antes debido a que sus amigos no los dejaban solos ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera en el camino de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Aquella, según todos, era su venganza porque no les hubieran contado que estaban saliendo juntos en cuanto comenzaron a hacerlo. En parte, WooSeok sabía que tenían razón, pero por otra parte, él hubiera preferido que sus amigos siguieran sin tener idea de nada, así se habría ahorrado todas las bromas y todas las cosas que éstos habían estado insinuándole —había veces en las que WooSeok quería meterles algo en la boca para que así no pudieran seguir hablando, pero se contenía, porque aunque fuera menor, si ahogaba a alguien, todavía lo podían meter en un reformatorio—.

 

Había pasado tiempo desde que ambos habían podido salir por todo aquello, pero al fin, después del tiempo, lo habían conseguido.

 

Somi lo había llamado aquel sábado por la mañana y le había comentado que les había dicho a sus amigas que había pillado la gripe para que no se fueran a su casa y que él también pusiera alguna excusa para poder tener la tarde libre para ella y le había alegrado totalmente el día. WooSeok había hecho todo lo que su chica le había dicho y, finalmente, había conseguido que sus amigos no lo sacaran a rastras de su casa para pasar el día en un cibercafé jugando y así poder pasar un rato a solas con Somi. También le había hecho caso en lo de salir de casa a una hora determinada y dirigirse a un lugar en concreto y sin hacer preguntas. WooSeok no sabía lo que había preparado, pero en realidad no le importaba, porque estando con ella, todo le parecía maravilloso.

 

La vio al salir de la boca de metro, esperándolo, e inconscientemente, sonrió antes de correr hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda fuertemente. Quizás la asustó un poco, pero había echado tanto de menos poder estar junto a ella de aquella forma, pudiendo tocarla sin que nadie comenzara a darles la lata o hacerse las víctimas.

 

—¡WooSeok! —se quejó ella en cuanto se giró y lo vio—. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento… —murmuró el chico—. Te echaba de menos.

—Jum… —Somi suavizó su expresión y él le sonrió, animado.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Es una sorpresa. Solo sígueme.

 

Él asintió y la tomó de la mano para caminar a su lado sin volver a abrir la boca para hacer más preguntas. Si ella no quería decírselo y quería que lo viera por sí mismo, no diría nada más. Caminaron cerca de diez minutos por las calles de la ciudad y WooSeok no paró de mirar a su alrededor, por si había algo que le pudiera dar una pista de hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no hubo nada y el chico solo se dio cuenta del sitio al que iban cuando vio ante sí el imponente estadio de su equipo favorito de béisbol.

 

—No… —murmuró, deteniéndose—. No puede ser…

 

Pero Somi se giró hacia él y le sonrió de forma encantadora, así que, tenía que ser verdad que habían ido a ver un partido.

 

—Sabes que mi padre es periodista, ¿verdad? —le comentó ella—. Pues le dieron unas cuantas de entradas gratis porque conoce al entrenador y le pedí que me diera dos para poder venir contigo.

—¿Tu padre sabe que estamos saliendo? —cuestionó WooSeok, un poco asustado porque el padre de Somi era un señor muy imponente, pero ella negó con una sonrisa.

—No, solo cree que eres mi amigo y que es tu cumpleaños —le respondió, antes de echar a andar de nuevo hacia el estadio.

 

[[7th Photo]](http://imgur.com/f8G5VjR)

 

 

_December 20th, 2016_

_Eighth Lovely Date_

 

            Somi abrió la puerta de su casa y salió corriendo a través del pequeño patio delantero, abriendo la verja con rapidez, sintiendo cómo el agua caía sobre ella. Sin embargo, no iba a coger ningún paraguas porque quería pasear bajo el de WooSeok, agarrada a su brazo y pegada a su cuerpo. Aquel iba a ser un día muy especial para ellos porque iban a celebrar la Navidad juntos, aunque todavía no fuera el día —pero si no lo hacían de aquella manera, no iban a poder pasar ni un solo momento juntos debido a que Somi se iba a pasar las Navidades a Canadá al día siguiente—. La chica se sentía un poco mal porque en las únicas semanas que tenían libres ella no iba a estar para poder pasarlos con WooSeok, pero también estaba un poco feliz porque iba a visitar a su familia, así que estaba en una encrucijada emocional.

 

            Solo pasó un minuto bajo la suave lluvia que caía porque WooSeok no tardó en llegar y la tapó rápidamente, regañándola porque no había cogido su propio paraguas.

 

            —Si te resfrías, luego no quiero que me echen la culpa a mí —le dijo—. ¿Por qué nunca coges paraguas?

            —Porque me gusta estar bajo el tuyo —contestó ella—. Así tengo una excusa para poder pegarme a ti.

 

            La expresión severa del rostro del chico se suavizó inmediatamente y Somi pudo ver cómo las orejas se le volvían de color rojo intenso después de aquello. Ella también se sentía un poco avergonzada por decir algo así, porque parecía una frase de _dorama_ cursi, pero era la realidad y poco a poco, debía de ir dejando atrás la vergüenza, como había ido dejando atrás la incomodidad cuando comenzaron a salir juntos.

 

            —Sabes que no necesitas ninguna excusa para pegarte a mí como una lapa, ¿verdad? —murmuró WooSeok, haciéndola reír.

            —Lo sé —asintió ella—, pero aun así, me gusta dejarme el paraguas atrás para que me puedas tapar.

 

            Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, solo mirándose fijamente y sonriéndose, hasta que él se acercó un poco y, aprovechando que era algo más alto que la chica, dejó un corto beso en su frente que hizo que todos sus huesos se sintieran como gelatina.

 

            —Anda, vamos al _norabaeng_ al que fuimos la otra vez con los demás —dijo WooSeok una vez se alejó—. Hoy voy a cantar y a bailar como si de verdad fuera la noche de fin de año. Lo voy a dar todo y espero que no me grabes y lo uses en contra mía porque te recuerdo que todavía guardo las fotos de cuando te quedaste dormida en el autobús y me babeaste todo el brazo.

 

            Somi entornó sus ojos y lo miró con odio infinito antes de darle un manotazo en el hombro, indignada. Le había dicho miles de veces que borrara aquellas fotos, pero no había habido forma de que lo hiciera porque, según él, estaba demasiado adorable de aquella manera, mucho más adorable que cuando se hacían _selfies_ para conmemorar todas sus citas. Quizás, era hora de que ella le hiciera fotos o vídeos a escondidas como él mismo había propuesto en venganza, para tener algo con que chantajearlo, eso siempre era algo que se debía tener a mano.

 

            —Auch, duele —se quejó WooSeok por el manotazo.

            —Quejica —murmuró ella, echando a andar bajo la lluvia, dejándolo atrás… pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya no volvió a sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo porque él la había seguido inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

 

[[8th Photo]](http://imgur.com/JaLh6t0)

 

 

_January 24th, 2017_

_Ninth Lovely Date_

 

            Tras pasar las Navidades con su familia en Canadá, Somi había estado rara, demasiado rara como para que WooSeok lo notara y se preocupara por ello. Habían sido amigos mucho tiempo antes de ser novios y, aunque la chica no se mostrara terriblemente cambiada, sí que había algo que no era exactamente como antes y el chico lo había podido notar perfectamente. Había algo sutil en su comportamiento con las personas que la rodeaban y con él mismo que era diferente, algo diferente… y a WooSeok no le gustaba nada eso porque podía significar peligro y a él nunca le había gustado el peligro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que algo iba mal y que le había preguntado a la chica en diversas ocasiones a lo largo de dos semanas, ella siempre le había sonreído cálidamente antes de contestarle negativamente a aquello. Y WooSeok no sabía qué hacer ante aquello ni cómo sentirse sobre ello.

 

            También, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin poder tener una cita juntos porque cada vez que se lo proponía a la chica, ella tenía algo importante que hacer y finalmente no podían ir a ningún lado —ni siquiera habían podido comer solos en la hora del almuerzo o caminar al instituto porque en los últimos tiempos, el padre de Somi la llevaba y recogía—. Por eso, WooSeok había comenzado a ponerse en lo peor… y lo peor era que quizás, los hubieran visto la última vez que habían quedado frente a su casa, que hubieran visto el beso que le dio en la frente y que sus padres hubieran decidido que Somi no tenía edad para salir con nadie o que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

 

            Sin embargo, ni en todos los pensamientos que tuvo sobre el tema, se imaginó lo que realmente había pasado para que su novia se comportara de forma extraña.

 

            Más de un mes después de su última cita, finalmente, pudieron volver a casa juntos, pero antes de hacerlo del todo se quedaron en el parque había cerca de sus viviendas, sentados en los columpios hablando.

 

            —La verdad es que sí que me sucede algo —confesó Somi, meciéndose en su columpio lentamente y mirando a sus pies—. No quería decírtelo para que no pensaras que no quería estar contigo y porque quería tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que no sucediera… pero al final no he podido hacer nada…

            —¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con miedo WooSeok.

 

            Ella se tomó su tiempo para responderle, la escuchó coger aire incluso y luego se giró hacia él, para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, antes de hablar.

 

            —Me traslado de nuevo a Canadá —dijo, con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes—. A mi padre le han ofrecido un trabajo que no podía rechazar y lo ha aceptado. Lo siento.

 

            A WooSeok se le cayó el mundo encima. No podía ser real, no podía ser cierto, tenía que estar soñando… pero en el fondo, sabía que no, que aquello era demasiado real y que por eso le dolía tanto el corazón. Le dolía que Somi se tuviera que ir de su lado, le dolía que no se lo hubiera contado antes para poder apoyarla en todo… pero lo que más le dolía era que ella estuviera llorando desconsoladamente en aquel instante. Por eso, se levantó de su columpio y fue a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, para darle un consuelo que sabía que necesitaba.

 

            Durante mucho tiempo, la chica había estado tratando de ser fuerte, ocultándole aquello, pero tenía un límite y se había derrumbado. WooSeok lo había pasado mal no sabiendo lo que sucedía, pero Somi lo había pasado mil veces peor que él.

 

            —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —cuestionó ella.

            —No te preocupes por eso —murmuró el chico—. Todavía nos queda un poco de tiempo antes de que te vayas, ¿verdad? —Somi asintió desde su pecho—. Entonces no pensemos en eso.

            —WooSeok… —murmuró—. Sé que todavía no te lo había dicho… porque me daba mucha vergüenza… pero te quiero mucho…

 

            Él no pudo evitar sonreír feliz ante aquellas palabras, aunque estuvieran en la situación en la que se encontraban.

 

            —Yo también te quiero mucho —respondió.

 

[[9th Photo]](http://imgur.com/f9TVyii)

 

 

_February 14th, 2017_

_Tenth Lovely Date_

 

            Somi se encontraba con sus padres y su hermana pequeña Evelyn en la cola para facturar sus maletas, esperando a que ésta avanzara para por fin dejar los bultos y pasar por todos los controles del aeropuerto de Incheon antes de subirse al avión que los llevaría lejos de todo lo que había formado parte de sus vidas en los últimos diez años, para llevar a la hija mayor de la familia lejos de todos sus amigos y lejos de WooSeok. La realidad era que ella quería seguir quedándose en Corea, aunque fuera con sus abuelos maternos, pero no había podido convencer a sus padres de ello y al final había acabado todo de esa forma.

 

            Somi estaba un poco deprimida por todo aquello, pero debía ser fuerte porque había quedado en que lo sería por WooSeok. Solo tenía que soportarlo durante un poco de tiempo antes de poder regresar de nuevo junto a él. Solo debía estar un par de años en Canadá y sacar sus estudios perfectamente para poder volver a Corea para estudiar en la universidad y así volver a estar con el chico que había sido tanto para ella desde que había llegado y que en los últimos meses se había convertido en su todo.

 

La chica estaba tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida llamándola y salió de su mente para buscar la procedencia de aquella voz, hallando a WooSeok a algunos metros de ella, pero todavía sin verla debido a toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar. Somi dio un paso hacia él, pero antes de dar otro se giró hacia sus padres, pidiéndoles permiso silenciosamente para poder ir hacia él.

 

            —Ve, pero no tardes mucho, ¿vale? —le dijo su madre.

            —Volveré enseguida —prometió antes de salir corriendo.

 

            Escuchando de fondo  cómo WooSeok gritaba “Jeon Somi”, buscándola, la chica se dirigió hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda, aprovechando que se había girado hacia el lado contrario.

 

            —Te dije que no vinieras —murmuró contra su espalda, apretándose fuertemente a su cuerpo.

            —Pero yo tenía que venir a despedirte —le respondió él, tratando de girarse, pero ella no lo dejó, no por el momento—. Somi…

            —Si te veo me voy a poner a llorar.

            —Como si no te hubiera visto llorar en todos estos años que nos conocemos —replicó él—. Déjame verte, por favor, tengo algo que darte.

 

            Con reticencia, Somi poco a poco fue apretando el agarre que mantenía en la cintura del chico para que éste se diera la vuelta. WooSeok le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron y luego la abrazó durante unos momentos con fuerza.

 

            —Te voy a echar de menos —le susurró al oído—, pero vamos a hablar todos los días y mínimo una vez a la semana haremos un Skype, así que, en realidad no tendría que echarte de menos, será casi como si no te hubieras ido.

            —Yo también te echaré de menos —dijo en respuesta, sonriendo.

 

            Somi no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello y, cuando se separaron, trató de parecer todo lo feliz que podía ser en esos momentos para que el chico no se sintiera peor. Había ido a despedirla, no podía dejar que el último recuerdo que tuviera de ella fuera llorando, tenía que verla sonreír.

 

            —Me gustaría besarte antes de que te fueras —comentó WooSeok—. Llevo queriendo besarte desde que comenzamos a salir, pero medaba miedo que tú no quisieras y que te asustara, pero ahora mismo, mis ganas de besarte están al máximo y creo que si te vas y no lo hago, lo mismo exploto o algo.

            —Hazlo entonces —contestó ella.

 

            Y WooSeok no tardó ni un solo segundo en posar sus labios contra los suyos una vez obtuvo su consentimiento, haciéndola sonreír dentro de aquel beso que ella también había ansiado tantísimo desde el primer momento, pero que nunca se había atrevido a pedir. El beso no fue largo, pero cuando se separaron, Somi todavía sentía en sus labios el cosquilleo de los ajenos.

 

            —Te quiero, no lo olvides —le dijo el chico, tomándola de las manos y dejando algo en su palma.

            —Tú tampoco olvides que yo también te quiero —respondió.

            —Jamás lo haría.

 

            Ambos se miraron a los ojos y después, el chico soltó lentamente sus manos, dejándola ir. Somi quería seguir estando junto a él, pero sabía que tenía que regresar junto a su familia, por lo que le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para hacerlo, apretando fuertemente en su mano aquel colgante que había dejado con ella y que iba a atesorar como si se tratara del mismísimo WooSeok hasta que pudieran volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

 

[[10th Photo]](http://imgur.com/lP2sUzr)

**Author's Note:**

> —Las fechas de la primera cita se corresponden con las de la primera vez que presentaron The Show juntos; algunas de las demás también (no todas) son las de los días en los que fueron tomadas las diferentes fotos que aparecen al final de cada pequeña cita.  
> —El nombre real de WooShin es WooSeok, por eso es el que uso aquí para referirme a él.  
> —A pesar de que WooShin nació en el año 1996 y Somi en el 2001, en esta historia tienen la misma edad y siguen en el instituto.  
> —No hubo ningún concierto de Park HyoShin en Seúl el día que digo, pero me apetecía mucho que lo hubiera para que ellos pudieran tener una cita allí. Bueno, para aclarar, sí que hubo conciertos de Park HyoShin en octubre de 2016, pero fueron a inicios de mes, antes de que ambos coincidieran y no podía cuadrar exactamente todas las fechas, así que, modifiqué un poco la fecha del concierto.  
> —YeIn es el nombre real de SunYoul, miembro de UP10TION y de la misma edad que WooShin, por eso ha sido él el elegido para aparecer de estrangis.  
> —Hubo una controversia entre ellos dos debido a un vídeo en el que parecía que WooShin le tocaba el pecho a Somi; sin embargo, todo se demostró que era falso, primero porque los dos lo negaron, segundo porque la agencia de WooShin se afanó en desmentirlo y usó hasta pruebas científicas para ello.  
> —Una vez, Somi le tocó el trasero a WooShin (en esta ocasión no hubo ninguna controversia aunque de verdad lo tocó).  
> —Somi apareció en el MV de UP10TION 하얗게 불태웠어 (White Night), donde tiene muchas escenas junto a WooShin. Esperad por una historia inspirada en ese vídeo porque la estoy preparando desde hace un tiempo y se está quedando chulísima. (Estad atentos a próximas actualizaciones, porque estoy terminando el serial basado en el MV de UP10TION y de verdad que es increíble cómo me está quedando).  
> —Siguen siendo buenos amigos a pesar de haber acabado de presentar The Show juntos y son demasiado adorables, por lo que, siguen siendo shippeables a mil. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic!


End file.
